Why Me
"Why Me" (왜 날) is a song by INFINITE, and the seventh track in their third studio album, Top Seed. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 아무리 애써도 잠이 오질 않아 그대 없는 시간 하나도 의미 없죠 전부 사라질까 가둬놓은 내 맘을 그대는 모르죠 그대와의 만남 사랑인 걸 알았죠 그대와 입맞춤 꿈꾸는 것 같았죠 저 바람에 흩어져버린 밤하늘의 별들도 내 마음 모르죠 왜 날 사랑했나요 왜 나를 떠나갔나요 내 눈을 보고 또 웃고 매일 그리워하고 왜 나를 안아줬나요 그대는 왜 나 없이 어떻게 괜찮을 수 있죠 날 바라보던 눈 속에 다른 사람을 담아 또 사랑을 말하네요 겨우 잠이 들죠 꿈속에서 그대가 내게 말을 하죠 날 사랑하고 있죠 저 하얗게 부서져버린 구름이 걷힐 때쯤 그대가 보고 싶죠 왜 날 사랑했나요 왜 나를 떠나갔나요 내 눈을 보고 또 웃고 매일 그리워하고 왜 나를 안아줬나요 그대는 왜 나 없이 어떻게 괜찮을 수 있죠 날 바라보던 눈 속에 다른 사람을 담아 또 사랑을 말하네요 이렇게 아쉬운 마음 되뇌어 보아도 그대는 다시 내게 오지 않죠 다른 사람 곁에서 그대 행복해도 돼요 나만 아플게요 그댄 행복해줘요 사랑했었던 그대가 나를 떠나가요 내 눈을 보고 또 웃고 매일 그리워하던 그대가 나를 떠나요 왜 그대가 없다는 게 이렇게 아플 수가 있죠 얼마나 아파야 그대를 잊을 수 있는 건지 그댈 잊고 싶지 않아 아직 난 |-|Romanization= amuri aesseodo jami ojil ana geudae eopneun shigan hanado uimi eopjyo jeonbu sarajilkka gadwonoeun nae mameul geudaeneun moreujyo geudaewaye mannam sarangin geol aratjyo geudaewa ibmatchum kkumkkuneun geot gatatjyo jeo barame heuteojyeobeorin bamhaneure byeoldeuldo nae maeum moreujyo wae nal saranghaetnayo wae nareul tteonagatnayo nae nuneul bogo tto utgo maeil geuriwohago wae nareul anajwotnayo geudaeneun wae na eopshi eotteoke gwaenchaneul su itjyo nal barabodeon nun soge dareun sarameul dama tto sarangeul malhaneyo gyeou jami deuljyo kkumsogeseo geudaega naege mareul hajyo nal saranghago itjyo jeo hayake buseojyeobeorin gureumi geochil ttaejjeum geudaega bogo shipjyo wae nal saranghaetnayo wae nareul tteonagatnayo nae nuneul bogo tto utgo maeil geuriwohago wae nareul anajwotnayo geudaeneun wae na eopshi eotteoke gwaenchaneul su itjyo nal barabodeon nun soge dareun sarameul dama tto sarangeul malhaneyo ireoke ashwiun maeum doenoeeo boado geudaeneun dashi naege oji anchyo dareun saram gyeoteseo geudae haengbokhaedo dwaeyo naman apeulgeyo geudaen haengbokhaejwoyo saranghaesseotteon geudaega nareul tteonagayo nae nuneul bogo tto utgo maeil geuriwohadeon geudaega nareul tteonayo wae geudaega eobttaneun ge ireoke apeul suga itjyo eolmana apaya geudaereul ijeul su itneun geonji geudael itgo shipji ana ajik nan |-|English= No matter how hard I try, I can’t sleep Times without you have no meaning at all I trapped up my heart in case it all disappears But you don’t know When I met you, I knew it was love Kissing you felt like a dream Even the stars in the night sky that scatter with the wind Don’t know my heart Why did you love me? Why did you leave me? You looked into my eyes and smiled and longed for me Why did you hold me? How can you be so fine without me? The eyes that used to look at me now look at someone else And speaks of a different love I barely fell asleep and in my dreams You told me that you loved me When the white, crumbly clouds go away I miss you Why did you love me? Why did you leave me? You looked into my eyes and smiled and longed for me Why did you hold me? How can you be so fine without me? The eyes that used to look at me now look at someone else And speaks of a different love I try repeat my sadness But you won’t come back to me You can be happy next to someone else I’ll be the one hurting, so please be happy You, who I loved, has left me You looked into my eyes and smiled and longed for me And now you left me How can it hurt so much by not having you here? How much more do I have to hurt to forget you? But I still don’t want to forget you yet Category:Songs